Taking notes
by hockeygirl22
Summary: Alright, this is ENTIRELY random, but I love writing about the Quidditch team. So here you go, read about what they have to say durring classes, after Quidditch games...The whole shebang. A few light romances involved, mostly just rambling. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is EXTREMELY random…but I just love writing about the Quidditch team, and making fun of Oliver…lol enjoy!

Oh and so you know what's going on, here's the key to reading this:

**Alicia**

_Angelina_

Lee

_**Fred**_

**George**

Confusing enough? Anything written normally is actually happening…not written

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was well known among all the Hogwarts students that History of Magic was the most boring subject ever created. So what do they do to pass the time? Take notes? No of course not, they PASS notes instead.

**I HATE THIS CLASS**

_**Oh come on, it's not that bad, we can get away with this!**_

**SO WHAT! IT IS THE PERSONIFICATION ON BORING!**

**_Alright, so I'm not exactly sure what that means; but seriously, calm down Leesh before you tear a hole in our note_**

**Fine, I'm calm. I'm completely calm. And I do believe I just figured out how Professor Bins died**

_**Yes, and how is that?**_

**He died of boredom while writing a lesson plan.**

_**Hahaha, yeah probably. Then he didn't even realize it, and went straight to class…I wonder if he even knows he died?**_

**Fred! Oh come on, he's not THAT thick….I hope**

_**You know who IS thick?...OLIVER**_

**Ooh, I'm sensing some bitter feelings about our dearest captain. Whatever could he have done to offend you?**

**_He told me and Angelina that our relationship was getting in the way of his team._**

**HAHAHA! That is HILARIOUS. Okay okay, calm down, I'll stop laughing. Plus, you don't know what he told us.**

_**What's that?**_

**He told me, Katie and Angelina to stop wearing what we do to practice…that it was distracting the rest of the team…**

_**HAHAHAHA! That is bloody hilarious. No wait, NO IT'S NOT! I like what you guys wear. OW! Stop hitting me Leesh!**_

**Well you deserved it. Like always, now like I was saying-**

**Hey guys**

**Go away George**

_**Oooh, I am sensing some bitter feelings…**_

**Stuff it Fred**

**Leesh is a little peeved at me…**

**No, Leesh it a LOT peeved at you**

**I may have, on complete accident of course, told the entire Gryffindor house that she wanted me…**

**He told them all I keep having reoccurring dreams about him**

**_But that doesn't make sense; George is the one that keeps dreaming about you. 'Leesh oh Leeshy, I am so sorry! I love you I love you I love you!' Hah, it's hysterical. _**

**FRED**

_**Oops…**_

**Um, maybe I should just go now…**

**Now look what you did**

_**Hey wait, Leesh, wanna go to Hogsmeade with George?**_

…**fine**

**REALLY? But I've been asking you for weeks!**

**Yeah well, I feel bad for you. Plus, Fred asked me…I can never say no to that face**

**But it's the same as my face!**

**That's what you think. But that's beside the point. You also had a girlfriend every time you've asked me before**

**Did not!**

**Remember Chrissy?**

**Oh yeah, her…**

**And Janet?**

**Who?**

**Wow, what a good boyfriend you are!**

**Well I actually didn't want to go out with them….I wanted someone else**

**Who?**

**Oh, um, no one…you don't know her**

_**Smooth, real smooth**_

**Stuff it**

**What am I missing?**

_**NOTHING!**_

**Right…**

Hey guys, what's up?  (reads what was previously written)

Are you and Leesh dating George?

**EWW**

**Hey!**

**Don't hey me; you're the one who forgot his last girlfriend**

**Touché**

_**Besides, ol' Ollie would never allow it**_

_Grrr_

_**Hey Angel!**_

_Are we complaining about Oliver?_

_**Of course, what else**_

_Good, because he is a disgusting, obsessive compulsive, nutter of a –_

**Wow, got some built up anger Ange?**

Look whose talking Leesh

**Shut it Jordan, you disgust me**

All I'm saying is that you tend to have a bit of a, well a, lot of anger sometimes

**Only towards you**

_**And me**_

**Yeah and him**

**And me**

**Yeah, him too I guess**

So, how about going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend

**Sorry, I'm going with George**

DAMN YOU GEORGE!

**Mwahahahaha**

**You guys are strange**

**Hey what happened to Fred and Angelina?**

**They're over there, in the corner**

Why?

**Why do you think?**

**Hahahaha, maybe we should stop them before Bins notices**

**Bins hasn't even noticed our game of exploding snap we've been playing since first year.**

Good point. He's like a ghost sometimes

:silence:

**Wow**

Okay then…so there's a Quidditch match next weekend right?

**Yeah, we're playing Slytherin. :shudder:**

**Don't worry babe, I'll protect you!**

**Don't call me babe**

**Fine, I'll protect you, my sweet**

**Ugh, you're so strange**

_**Yes, I'd have to agree with that**_

**Done snogging my brother Angelina?**

_I wasn't snogging him_

**O right, you just tripped and he broke your fall…with his mouth, right?**

_**Er, yeah, something like that**_

_I need to burn off nerves before the match_

Angelina Johnson, NERVOUS? I never thought I'd live to see the day

_Slytherin's been rough this year…and they see us as all that stands in their way_

**Not to mention they don't have any girls on their team, and enjoy trying to KILL us**

Never fear, we'll protect you little girls!

_Jordan, you don't even play Quidditch_

**And you know I could kick your ass. Hell, even Kit could take you down.**

_**They've got a point there mate**_

Not true! Come on, let's take this outside!

**Dude, you'd hit a girl?**

_**That's low**_

I just can't win today can I?

_It's not just today Lee…_

Watch it, or I can say a lot more than just the score on the megaphone. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So for this one, I changed the scene to right after they played Slytherin and won the cup in the 3rd book

As before:

**Alicia**

_Angelina_

_**Fred**_

**George**

And now Katie instead of Lee

They had done it, what most had thought the impossible; they had done. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had won the cup. But before they were allowed to join the party raging in their tower, they were forced to listen to Oliver's teary eyed lecture.

I can't believe he's still talking

**I think he's talking more to himself than to us, he hasn't noticed we haven't been listening**

_**Hey watch it Leesh, you're going to bleed all over the paper!**_

**It's not my fault that that bloody Bole hit me in the face with his bat! I think he broke my damn nose. Oh he's going to get it…**

**Don't worry; I think I broke his for you when I elbowed him**

Hooch was so pissed at you for that, and I bet you Fred broke Flint's nose

**_I hope so; I can't believe what that filthy arse did! How dare he touch my Angel_**

_I was fine! Honestly it's just a couple of bruises. But Wood better hurry up though, or Alicia's going to lose all her blood_

**Oh come on, it's not that bad. Plus, Angelina's entire head is swelling…**

**Says the girl whose face was bashed in by a club. Here squeeze my hand…**

**DAMN! THAT HURTS!**

**You told me too**

_**Will you two calm down? Stop arguing, WE JUST WON THE CUP!**_

OMG YOU ARE RIGHT! Is Oliver honestly still talking to himself?

**Oh God, he's crying again. **

_**I really wish he'd stop doing that**_

**Yes, it is quite pathetic**

I think it's sweet

_You think everything he does is sweet_

So, it's not my fault he's hot

**Good point there**

**Hey!**

**What? It's true…**

_Mmmmm very_

_**Angel!**_

_Well…_

**You two are supposed to be OUR girlfriends**

_**Yeah! Hey wait, you don't have a girlfriend**_

**Oh good job George**

AHH! Alicia and George sitting in a tree!

'_f-u-c'_

**ANGELINA!**

_Sorry, couldn't help myself…_

_**You didn't even tell your own brother! I'm ashamed**_

**We were waiting until after the final match…you heard what Wood said…no 'inter team relationships'**

_Since when do you listen to that dirty, egotistical, annoying-_

_**I thought you said he was 'hot'**_

_Yeah, but he's still a prat. Now, like I was saying, you've never bothered to listen to him before Leesh_

**Wow, good point...why do we listen to him so much?**

Well we don't really, or we'd be listening to his speech right now

**True…**

_And we don't listen to his speeches because he is an over protective, obsessive, insane, completely ridiculous-_

_**Alright Angel, we get the idea**_

I still can't believe all the crap he's made us do

**Like?**

What didn't he make us do? He told us when we played Hufflepuff that their chasers were very small and fast fliers, so we should LOSE WEIGHT

**He didn't**

**Oooh but he did. Stupid irrational idiotic-**

_And the time he didn't let us eat anything except carbs…I still can't eat a potato without gagging_

_**I think I remember that…you guys were in terrible moods. **_

**Watch it Weasley. I know where you live…**

Moving on; there was the time he monitored our friends, we weren't allowed to study or anything with non-Gryffindor students

**And when he told us our schoolwork was getting in the way of our Quidditch**

_And that we were spending too much time writing to our parents, when we could be strategizing plays_

And when he wouldn't let us hang out with anyone but each other for a month, so we could 'bond' better and be a 'smoother' team

**And when we weren't allowed to talk to guys because they would distract us**

_And when he said-_

"Hello team, having fun complaining about what an awful captain I was?" Oliver asked, smiling while reading the note from over their shoulders.

"Of course not, you must have read it wrong." Alicia stammered out, while crumpling the note into her pocket. "We were, erm, _taking_ notes…not passing them. We would never do that." She put on her most convincing smile, and Katie and Angelina joined her in similar looks. Oliver didn't look convinced, but he didn't look angry however, actually he seemed rather amused.

"Really? Then why can't I see it Leesh?" he asked her. Alicia glanced at the other four, but they gave no signs of help.

"You don't need to see it, you know what you said."

"Plus, it's covered in Leesh's blood"

"What? Oh right, well you can go to the hospital wing as soon as you give me your note."

"Sorry, can't mate." George chimed in. "Because poor Katie here wouldn't want you to see what she wrote. Oops! I've said too much…" Katie flushed at this, and attempted to stammer something out, but was interrupted by Fred.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want you to see how she was writing about how hot you are." This shut up Oliver. He blushed lightly,

"Yes, well, um, I'll just be getting back to what I was saying-"

I CANNOT believe you said that.

**You two are terrible! If you wanted him to find out what she said, you could have just shown him! Then at least I could have gone to madam Pomfrey! This is absolutely ridiculous! I haven't gotten any blood left! I'm just going to shrivel up and-"**

_Leesh? Calm down!_

_**Yeah, your tempers back**_

**I don't have a temper, thank you very much**

**Then explain your last penalty. You've never missed one. That one though was off by miles. **

**Wow, thanks a lot guys**

Anytime!

_I think we really pissed off Oliver_

**_So? that's my favorite past time_**

**Yes, I must agree, it is nearly as good a sport as Quidditch**

_**What are the best ways to annoy him?**_

**Hmm…not paying attention to his pep talks?**

_**Or sleeping through them entirely**_

**Telling him that we aren't going to practice when he leaves and just give Slytherin the cup**

_**Flirting with our chasers**_

**Snogging our chasers**

_**Calling him Ollie and Coachy**_

**Or big giant git**

_**That's a good one…**_

Guys I think he's done now

**Why do you say that?**

Well…

"So, you DO sleep through my talks…interesting"

"Hey big giant git!'

"He means Ollie"

"Erm, coachy"

"Ehem, OLIVER they meant."

"My team is absolutely ridiculous."

"Aw, we love you too Ollie!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Do you prefer giant git?"

"…."

"Thought so."

"Oliver, on behalf of the entire team, I would like to thank you for being an incredible captain and leading us to victory-"

"Stop sucking up to him Kit, every one knows he fancies you already."

"Does not"

"Does too"

"not"

"too!"

"Will you guys stuff it? Of course he does."

"You do?"

"I do"

"He does!"

"Now we just gotta find Harry a girl…"

"Thanks, but Harry's just fine here without one!"

"Oh but I have a friend that's perfect for you!"

"Thanks Alicia, but I've met most of your friends and…"

"Hey!"

"Can we join the party now?"

"Yes, I think that's the best way to end this day. With a LONG party. But really guys, I must say something now that you all are actually listening."

"Yes?"

"Just, thank you"

"Awe! Ollie really does like us!" they all chorused. And with that, all seven of them, arm in arm, trooped up to the Gryffindor common room (after a quick visit to the hospital wing to fix Leesh's nose and stop Angelina's swelling) for a party to end all parties. Even if their captain was leaving, they would always be a team. Forever, this moment would live on.


End file.
